


The nearness of you

by artemiswings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Please forgive my punctuation, Post-Canon, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiswings/pseuds/artemiswings
Summary: “Were you thinking about me?” Viktor’s voice was low, not quite a whisper. It rubbed Yuuri all over like silk.“Someone is feeling awfully full of themselves this morning.” He wouldn't give into Viktorthateasily.“Were you?”“Yes.” Never mind, maybe he would.________In which Viktor and Yuuri have to spend one week apart with a 15-hour time difference and they reminisce about the last night they spent together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 126





	The nearness of you

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is almost more a dialogue than a proper story but it _is_ a phone call sooooo...
> 
> I did my best. But alas, I am but a humble (read: single) lesbian with no idea what I am doing.

Yuuri has seen the inside of dozens of hotel rooms in the past few years. He could hardly differentiate between one and the next in his memories. This one was the same as any other. He’d probably forget the color of the bedspread by the time he walked out the door. 

Unlike most nights away from home, Yuuri was alone tonight. As a favor, Viktor had agreed to take part in an ice show in Vancouver at the last minute. Yuuri was in Singapore for an off-season event with several other skaters from around Asia. 

They were each scheduled to be gone for 5 days but it just so happened that Yuuri left on Viktor’s third night away, so they were actually spending more than a week apart. Making time to talk was almost impossible with the 15-hour time difference. 

As Yuuri slept last night, Viktor sent him a long string of messages on Line, detailing everything he was getting up to (between him and Chris, he got a full play by play on Instagram too). Although he couldn’t respond right away, it still felt nice to wake up to Viktor’s messages and be a part of his day in some small way. 

Although a habitual night owl, Yuuri felt exhausted well before 9pm. He was tucked under the blankets scrolling through his phone, listening to music. The first day of the event had gone by smoothly. He sent Viktor a picture of himself in costume - though he’d already seen it in person - and pictures from around the city.

He had gone out to dinner with Phichit and several others and then politely declined an invitation to hit up a dance club. They still had to skate tomorrow and alcohol did unmentionable things to Yuuri. Or maybe he was just getting old. 

Yuuri was feeling tired and lonely. There was nothing of interest on social media. The bed felt much bigger than it was, a little colder too. Unexpectedly, Yuuri’s phone buzzed with a Line notification. 

* * *

From: ヴィクトル ❤️

 _Yuuuuuri!!! Are you still awake, my sleeping beauty?_ ❤️❤️❤️

To: ヴィクトル ❤️

_What are you doing up? Isn’t it early in Vancouver?_

* * *

Less than 10 seconds after hitting send on his message, Yuuri’s phone rang with an incoming call from Viktor. 

“Yuuuuri!” 

Yuuri laughed, feeling lighter already, “It’s good to hear your voice.”

“I’ve missed you so much, my Yuuri! It’s been almost 5 whole days since I’ve seen you.” Viktor sounded as if his world had ended. “This is torture, Yuuri. How am I supposed to live like this?” 

“Aren’t you going home today?” 

“Well, yes,” Viktor bemoaned. “But you won’t be there when I get back.” 

Had he been there in person, he would have scooped Viktor into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Makkachin will be there though,” Yuuri reminded him. 

Viktor perked up immediately. “Makkachin! I miss her too. You mom took mercy on me and sent pictures all through the day.” 

“Me too, I think I have a hundred new Makka photos for my album and it’s only been a day and a half.” 

“So, how many hours is it until you’re home?” Viktor inquired very seriously. 

“Well, I leave on Monday and I have an evening flight back to Fukuoka. So almost 72 hours still.”

Viktor sighed dejectedly, “I _hate_ sleeping alone, Yuuri. I made it three hours on my first night. I had to call the front desk to ask for extra pillows to put beside me. I don’t know how I survived for all those years without you next to me.” 

Yuuri felt the urge to place a hand over his heart. Viktor could be so painfully sweet sometimes. 

“I miss you too.” Yuuri idly fiddled with his ring, it glinted in the dim light. “Can you believe I was actually cold last night, despite the fact that it is somehow more humid in Singapore than Kyushu?” He’d become so accustomed to having Viktor next to him at night that it felt freezing without him. 

“I wish you were here right now so I could run my hands through your hair and kiss your neck in the way that makes you blush all cutely.” 

“Given that it’s...” Yuuri quickly subtracted 15 hours from the local time. “6am there? I would probably still be sleeping, there would probably be drool involved. Not cute at all.” 

“You are always adorable to me, Yuuri.” 

“ _Viktor_.” Sometimes, even years later, Yuuri still got all embarrassed when he complimented him. A blush was most certainly spreading across his cheeks and nose right about now. 

“Even when you drool on my clothes and refuse to submit to my cuddling,” Viktor tacked on after the fact. Quite frankly, there wasn’t much choice in the matter when it came to Viktor’s need to cuddle, not that Yuuri minded. 

“I’m pretty sure the Hasetsu local train is not the appropriate place to grab my ass.” He only objected to, or at least made a show of objecting, his advances when they were in public. Holding hands was about as far as you could go in Japan without it bordering on _risqué_. Viktor sliding his hands into Yuuri’s back pockets, pulling him straight against his chest, and kissing him all over his face was definitely going too far. 

“That was one time!” He could tell Viktor was flushing now. “And no one else was even there!”

“I think the _Obaa-san_ on the platform saw plenty.” 

Yuuri thought about how pretty the blush on Viktor’s cheeks must be right about now. The delicate slope of his neck and the line of his collarbone. What it would feel like to place a kiss there. He thought about the way Viktor bit his lip when he was flustered. How he would swallow hard trying not to say anything, the bob of his Adam's Apple. How, when put on the spot, Viktor would stare into Yuuri’s eyes defiantly, trying to hide the mirth bubbling underneath. After all, Viktor was a man who knew no shame. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor had gotten quiet. “What are you thinking about?” 

Yuuri snapped out of his daydream, struggling not to sound too high-pitched, “Nothing!” 

“Is that so?” Viktor asked, incredibly bemused. 

Yuuri nodded even though Viktor couldn’t see him. “ _Mhmm!”_

“Were you thinking about me?” Viktor’s voice was low, not quite a whisper, and it rubbed Yuuri all over like silk.

“Someone is feeling awfully full of themselves this morning.” He wouldn’t give in _that_ easily. 

“Were you?” 

“Yes.” Never mind, maybe he would. 

Victor’s laugh made him shiver. “Do you want to know what _I_ was thinking about before bed last night?” 

Any fleeting traces of sleepiness abandoned Yuuri in that moment. He shifted a little in bed, sitting up further. 

“I don’t know, do I?” He wanted to know every detail. 

“Hmm...” He could picture Viktor licking his lips, pushing his silvery hair away from his face with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Considering my thoughts featured you prominently, you might want to.” 

“Tell me,” Yuuri whispered. 

“Well, I had just gotten back to my room, all alone,” he said with a smooth, steady voice. He was completely composed - as if he had prepared this ahead of time. “And my left hamstring was bothering me. You know how tight I can get when I feel stressed. Don’t you, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri _hmmmed_ in response. He wanted to say more but his mouth had gone a little dry. He was thinking about how, just last week, he trailed kisses along the back and inside of Viktor’s thighs.

“So, I laid on the bed and did my best to stretch. You know, my favorite one, the one you usually help me with?” Although he couldn’t see him, Yuuri knew Viktor was tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, holding his chin, feigning innocence. “The one where I’m on my back and you’re on your knees?”

Yuuri thought he might evaporate into steam. He kicked off the top layer of the blanket. How had he been cold last night? His skin felt prickly all over. “I know the one,” he answered. 

“Anyway, I was holding the back of my leg, easing into it, trying to soothe the strain. But I can only get so far on my own, Yuuri.” He could hear Viktor pout. “It works so much better when it’s your hands.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn’t realized his hands were clenched into fists. “I do miss touching you.” 

“Do you?” 

“You know I do,” he responded honestly. Yuuri was a terrible liar at the best of times but Viktor had a way of drawing the truth out of him in ways he didn’t even realize was possible. He never felt this way about anyone else. 

Satisfied by Yuuri’s response, Viktor continued, “I was struggling a little but then I had an idea. It was incredibly inspired, if you ask me. I imagined that you were there with me.” Viktor paused, giving Yuuri a moment to collect his thoughts - giving him the opportunity to object if he didn’t want to continue. He assumed the way Yuuri took a swift breath and held it meant he wanted to hear the rest of the story. “So as I laid there, imagining you with me, I swear I felt you run your hands down the length of my whole leg. It was wonderful,” Victor sighed like he was experiencing it right then. “And then, do you want to know what happened next?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri hoped he didn’t sound too desperate. 

“You draped my calf over your shoulder. So you could reach where I needed you, of course.” 

With his eyes closed, Yuuri could practically feel Viktor’s muscular leg hitched over his shoulder. He could feel his skin under his fingers. 

“And then you so very generously massaged the back of my thigh, starting at the very bottom and working up towards my knee. It felt _so_ good, Yuuri.” 

The way Viktor elongated his vowels made Yuuri’s muscles tense. What the hell happened to him, he wondered. Was he that incapable of spending a couple nights alone now? Viktor’s voice and the mere suggestion of being between his legs was all it took to wind him up.

“Then, you held my thigh in your hands and leaned forward,” Viktor told him. Yuuri wanted so badly to be close to him. “What do you think happened next, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri swallowed hard. “Well, since you’re so flexible, I imagine that I leaned all the way in, your knee pressed to your chest.” 

“Mhmm,” Viktor urged him on. 

“And I held your hips in place, since you like to cheat and lift them up when I’m trying to help you stretch,” Yuuri scolded him. 

“It’s just because I like to be close to you, Yuuri.” 

“It has nothing to do with you being impatient, I’m sure.” 

“I can’t help it. When you’re on top of me like that it’s very difficult to think straight.” 

“Viktor, we are very seriously discussing your flexibility and physical conditioning here.” 

“Oh, but of course.” 

They remained silent, listening to each other’s breathing over the phone. Then, after several drawn out seconds, Viktor playfully asked, “Do you know what it reminded me of?” 

“What?” Yuuri desperately wanted to know.

“Do you remember - the night before I left - what you _did_ to me?” 

Yuuri recalled the night vividly, it was just a couple days ago after all. He still had the bruises to remind him. His voice faltered as the memories washed over him. He shifted uncomfortably again, the collar of his shirt felt terribly constricting and his pants felt much tighter than before. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Viktor knew him all too well. “You-” His voice wavered slightly now, “You never deny me anything, Yuuri.”

Yuuri bit his lower lip. “It’s quite difficult when you ask so nicely.” 

“Can I ask you something now then?” Victor’s voice was low and deep, meant only for Yuuri. 

“Anything.” Yuuri meant it. 

“Would you pretend you're with me, right now?” 

Yuuri bit his knuckle. He knew exactly where this was headed. Part of him couldn’t quite figure out how they’d gotten here but he was not about to start complaining. 

“I can do that, for you.” 

“Good.” He heard Viktor shift around at his end of the line. He figured Viktor was still in his bed in some far off Vancouver hotel room, probably shirtless and looking beautiful in the morning sunlight. “Think back to that night, when we got home and I pushed you up against the bedroom door.” 

Yuuri could remember the feeling of Viktor’s hands shoving against his chest and his back pinned to the door. He could feel Viktor’s breath ghosting across his face and see his smile flashing in the darkness. 

“Do you remember what happened after that?” Viktor asked. 

“You got on your knees.” Yuuri could clearly recall the way Viktor furiously untucked his shirt and shoved his hands underneath before dragging his fingertips along his chest as he sunk to his knees. 

“Mmm, yes. And I got between your legs and undid your pants. Do you know how satisfying it was to see how much you already wanted me?” 

“I always want you," he confessed. Viktor made an especially pleased little sound at that.

He wasn’t even touching himself yet but he could feel the arousal swirling low in his abdomen. Yuuri decided now was as good a time as any to slide his pants off. He quickly shoved them out of the way and sat in bed wearing only boxer briefs. 

“God, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed in his ear. He wondered where his hands were right now. “It was the sweetest feeling in the world when I took you in my mouth after waiting all day.” 

Unable to resist any longer, Yuuri palmed himself through his briefs, already half hard. The memory of Viktor's mouth swept over him. The wet and hot glide of his tongue, shimmering blue eyes looking up at him, Yuuri’s hands carding through his soft hair. Yuuri involuntarily let out a soft groan, recalling the sensation.

“Do you remember-” Viktor inhaled sharply. “How I took you all the way? How it made you pull my hair? I _love_ it when you do that.” 

Yuuri thought about the slide of Viktor’s soft lips against him. His head fell back as he recalled the way Viktor hummed with pleasure when he took Yuuri deeper in his mouth. Then, how Viktor hollowed his cheeks and swallowed while staring up at him. 

“I know you tried so hard not to come but I can be very selfish, Yuuri. I wanted to watch you.” Viktor made it sound so innocent, like they were discussing the weather or the local football club, not Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. 

“I forgive you,” Yuuri said as he rubbed through the fabric of his briefs. “As I recall, I still got to do what I wanted too.”

“That is true.” Viktor went silent for a moment. “Do you remember what I asked you to do?” 

Yuuri felt the heat rise to his face again as he remembered Viktor's pleading whisper in his ear. His request had been quite simple, “‘Fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.’” 

“I have such a filthy mouth sometimes. But I couldn’t help myself,” Viktor sighed wistfully. “I wanted something to remember you by.” 

Any bashfulness Yuuri might've felt earlier was good and gone. 

“It’s been so hard without you.” Victor continued, sounding forlorn again. “I keep thinking about your hands on me, Yuuri. About the way you undressed me slowly after pushing me onto the bed.” 

Yuuri thought back to undoing each button of Viktor’s shirt. As it fell open, exposing his pale skin, he placed a kiss along his chest, all the way down. 

“Honestly, I admire your restraint, I wanted to tear all your clothes off,” Viktor added unaffected. 

“Didn’t you deny being impatient two minutes ago?” Tease as he may, Yuuri loved how eager Viktor was - how he always wanted more. 

“We can discuss my complete and utter lack of virtue later. Right now, I’m envisioning some of the other things you did with your hands.” 

“Which things?” He knew exactly what came next, he just wanted to hear Viktor say it. 

“The part where you took me in your hand. Like this-” Viktor let out a soft gasp. “ _Yuuuu-ri._ ” 

Yuuri was incredibly glad he was wearing earphones at that moment because otherwise he may have thrown his phone across the room. The way Viktor moaned his name made his skin feel like it was on fire. 

“Don’t stop.” Yuuri abandoned the last of his restraint and slid his hand beneath the waistband of his briefs.

Viktor was struggling a little now, his cool facade crumbling. “Your hands are so lovely. But what I really want is your pretty mouth.” 

“I wish I could give it to you.” Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t dare move his hand too quickly for fear that the next time Viktor said his name he might come apart. 

“You’re too good to me, my Yuuri. But if I recall, you were quite cruel that night.” 

Yuuri smiled, remembering how Viktor had huffed, absolutely furious (not really) when he only took his cock in his mouth for a moment, a quick swirl of his tongue around the tip before refusing to finish the job. “You did ask for it, Viktor.” 

“Hmm, you are right, but it was still very mean of you,” Viktor said as if he didn’t absolutely relish everything Yuuri did to him. 

“What was that about hands, Viktor? What happened next?” 

“Oh yes, well after leaving me there to suffer, you turned me over and put me on my knees - I think you like that a little too much - and god, I can feel you against me still.” 

Yuuri’s grip tightened a little bit, he remembered it exactly. “I kissed between your shoulders and down your back.” Yuuri thought about the way Viktor’s muscled shoulders felt under his lips, his slim waist and the little dip in his lower back, the swell of his ass in his hands. 

“If I close my eyes I can still feel your fingers moving,” Viktor continued, letting out a low whine as if Yuuri was right there with him, his fingers inside of him. “I want you so badly, Yuuri.” 

“I know, but it’s important that I take my time. I never want to hurt you.” 

“I know.” Viktor’s voice was barely audible. He hesitated, and temporarily interrupted the story he was weaving, “Love you.” 

Yuuri felt a different kind of warmth bloom in his chest. “I love you too.” 

It was a few moments before Viktor spoke again, “Will you remind me what happened after?” 

“You laid on your back and I kissed you - your mouth, your neck, your shoulders, and hands.” Yuuri thought of his soft skin and the sounds he made as he moved his lips across his body.

“I will never tire of your kisses,” Viktor hummed. 

“And then, because I do love how you pout, I draped your leg over my shoulder.”

“What did you do to me next?”

“I kissed your ankle and calf.” He paused momentarily, allowing Viktor to envision it. “Then over the top of your knee.” 

“ _Mhmmm_.” Viktor’s pitch was higher now. 

“And I kissed the back of your thigh and the inside.” 

“Then what?” Viktor asked whilst exhaling. 

“I asked you to remind me what you wanted.” He took such selfish pleasure in the way Viktor always seemed a little desperate. He loved to make him ask for it; he reveled in the way Viktor would tell him exactly how it needed it, as if Yuuri alone could satisfy his demand. 

Viktor repeated what he said that night, “Fuck me. _Please_ , Yuuri, until I don’t know who I am.” 

“That’s when I pinned your knee to your chest.” Yuuri remembered gripping Viktor’s leg, running a rough hand along the length of his thigh. The way he cried out as he fucked him replayed in his mind. He could feel precome slick between his fingers; he was so close from barely any friction. 

“ _Oh_ _god-_ do you remember, Yuuri? What it felt like?” 

Yuuri moved his hand now with a quick flick of the wrist. “ _Yes_.” 

The entire scene unfolded in his mind. He remembered the way Viktor raked his nails hard down his back as he slid inside him. He thought about Viktor’s teeth sinking into his neck and how he returned the favor. Yuuri thought about pressing him into their mattress and the creak of the bed frame, the way Viktor begged him for more.

Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure what language he cursed in when he came in his hand. He leaned back into the pillows, struggling to catch his breath. Viktor was panting heavily through his earphones. He had almost forgotten this was all over the phone. 

“Wow,” was all that Viktor said for a while. 

They stayed on the phone together. Yuuri closed his eyes again and imagined that they were in bed, Viktor stroking his hair. He wished he could hold Viktor's face and kiss him in that moment. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor piped up. 

“Yes?” 

“I still miss you.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I still miss you too.” 

“You know, I need to leave for the airport in an hour… Maybe this was a terrible idea. I’m just going to be thinking about it the entire time.” 

“What a tragedy, Viktor.” Yuuri did not have a single shred of empathy for him. He started it.

“It’s not my fault I have no impulse control! This is what happens when you leave me. Thank god you’re going to be my husband, Yuuri. How am I supposed to navigate life on my own?” 

“You managed just fine for 27 years.” 

“Barely, though. I like my life much better now, with you.” 

Yuuri looked down at the ring on his right hand with fondness. They might be somewhat codependent, melodramatic (okay, that was mostly Viktor) fools but he couldn’t pretend as if his life hadn’t been transformed by Viktor’s presence. Everything was just a little brighter when he was around, smiling was a little easier, long days became more bearable if he could come home to Viktor. 

“I can’t wait to go home.” Yuuri could hardly wait to dive into Viktor’s arms in the airport. 

“I am going to count the minutes, my Yuuri. But don’t forget to have fun too. I saw some of Pichit’s pictures from tonight.” 

“I’m old now, though. I want to lay in bed with my husband and our dog and watch stupid movies instead.” 

“What _else_ do you want to do with, or rather to, your husband, hmmm?” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said patiently. “Don’t you have to leave soon?” 

“Oh, right.” He’d already forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Obaa-san = grandma/old lady in Japanese. 
> 
> It's tagged long-distance relationship although it's only for one week. You know full well after 24 hours Viktor dramatically threw himself across Chris' lap and lamented, "I am going to die." Like a tragic heroine in a Victorian novel.
> 
> I imagine this takes place a few years after season 1 (let's all pray for s2). Viktor is probably retired from competition and they’re training full-time in Japan (and getting married soon).


End file.
